


Beyond the Veil

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, He's bi, His name is Angelo, Modern Girl in Thedas, Soulmate AU, Trevelyan is male and an OC, and flirts with ANYTHING THAT MOVES, as in daemons, but is a native to thedas, but not on earth only in thedas, golden compass au, nobody is safe from his flirting~, your soul is a physical being just like in golden compass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: It all started when I downloaded a supposed-new DLC for my Dragon Age Inquisition game, something that had supposedly been released to tide fans over until the 4th game came out in a few years.With 2021 and 2020 having gone how they did, I was eager for any kind of positive change and happily downloaded the DLC from the online shop.Next thing I knew, there was an earthquake and the sky turned a glowing green- wait, that looked like the Breach.From Dragon Age...WHAT is going on here?
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will make use of many sources to translate the languages within Thedas, including:
> 
> Project Elvhen by FenxShiral- https://archiveofourown.org/series/229061
> 
> The Dragon Age wiki in-general, including but not limited to the Thedas Calendar and Elvhen language
> 
> The Katie's Best-Guess-At-Elvhen-Dictionary by KatieBour- https://archiveofourown.org/works/359253/chapters/582281
> 
> Any other sources will be added as used/referenced
> 
> This is a Modern Girl in Thedas trope, with Soulmate AU thrown in and the aspect of Daemons from Golden Compass/His Dark Materials.
> 
> I do not own Dragon age/Golden Compass, only my OC's 
> 
> Also there will be swearing in this, you have been warned. I am not the best at describing things/detailing things so please don't expect a full novel I will do my best however, and likely draw from either personal experiences of my own or things I've read online for inspiration.

Earth, July 25th, 2020

I sighed as I tossed my bag onto my couch in my tiny apartment, tired after a long day at work full of sexist idiots trying their lame pick-up lines on me. You'd think that wouldn't happen much in fast food especially at a drive-thru, but apparently it does happen. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of trail-mix from the cupboard before heading back to the couch.

"I can't believe my boss doesn't give a damn about how his employees are treated...I could sue him if I wanted to." I muttered. "If I could _afford_ to is more like it...I need this job." I sighed in annoyance. I turned on my TV and logged into my Playstation 4 account, hooking up to the Wi-Fi. I had a missed call from a friend on my Skype notification and hit the call button while munching trail-mix.

"Annie! Finally you're home!" my friend's voice said from the Skype window seconds later, their face appearing on my TV screen.

"Hello to you to, Tia." I chuckled. "You seem excited about something, what is it?"

"You know how Bioware is making Dragon Age 4 in a few years right? They said there was some sort of update to the game to pacify fans until then, a mini-game of some sort."

"Mini-game? I didn't think Bioware did that sort of thing." I said, scrolling to my Dragon Age Inquisition game and noticing the option to update. I clicked the button, and it said it would take up to 5 hours. Groaning in slight annoyance, I hit the update button, turning my focus back to Tia.

"Long day at work again?" she asked, her blue eyes immediately noticing my apparently obviously-visible fatigue.

"You don't know the half of it. Chad was right behind me at the window today and he let no less than 10 men old enough to be my grandfather hit on me. And when I tried to be business and professional and just hand them their food to get to the next customer, they called the store after leaving and complained about me. Chad wrote me up for some bullshit reason about not smiling enough, then proceeded to say he was going to give my number to those assholes anyway."

"That's gotta be against the law." Tia groaned. "An invasion of privacy or something?!?"

"I think it is, but I just told him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine and that he doesn't have my personal number on file and if he gave out the number for my apartment to those guys he'd have to deal with the cops and my landlord. I got a feeling I might not have a job much longer though with how he's been." I sighed.

"You know, my mom still has that opening at the Daycare, and you still love kids don't you?" she asked. "We've known each other since you were a kid, we took you in when your parents made the stupid decision to leave you behind as they went to wherever, you're like family to us."

I smiled softly at her words. Tia and her mother were about the only people I trusted thanks to my parents ditching me when I was 4. I'd been raised by Tia and her mom ever since, and they supported me and everything I did.

"You know what, that sounds like a good idea actually. Chad doesn't even need a 2-week notice, it's a fast food joint he can find a replacement in a day. Can I drop by this weekend and do an interview with your mom?"

"Girl, you know you don't need an interview with family!!" Tia laughed.

"I know that, just a formality." I smirked. "OH, by the way how's that Golden Compass fanfic you've been working on coming along?" I teased.

"About as good as your Undertale ones." she shot back at me. "You should try your hand at a dragon Age fic, you've played the games enough already. I bet I know how your romance would be~" she sang with a smirk.

"Tia-"

"Gonna Ride the Bull~?" she cackled madly. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up you know I got a thing for tall guys." I was blushing darkly and knew she could see it in the video.

"Hey, I like him too but Dorian is amazing!" 

"Too bad for you he'll only be friends or like a brother, boy is gay." I laughed. "But he is a great character, like Cole too."

"So, you still practice that kalimba right? Learned any new songs?"

"Been practicing some Skyrim and dragon age songs actually, doing pretty good." I said proudly, grabbing a leather bag from beside the couch and pulling my custom-made Kalimba out of it. It was a dark wood, what type I wasn't sure, and the metal pieces stood out starkly against the dark wood. I had carved a vine and leaf pattern into the wood the day I'd gotten it from Tia and her mom, representing the ties we'd made, and painted the carved-parts a stark gold. It was my favourite instrument mainly because it was so easy to play.

We talked for a few more hours before I mentioned wanting to go to the park to play a bit. Tia said she'd call back tomorrow, and hung up. I went to my bedroom, changed into a simple white tank top, black jeans and boots, and put my leather bag with my Kalimba on my waist-belt before heading out the door.

I headed to the park near my apartment, once again glad my city had more nature in it than most, and sat on a bench, enjoying the late-summer evening as I started playing a simple tune on my instrument. I was so absorbed in my playing that I barely noticed as the earth started to rumble underneath me, but I did manage to hear people starting to scream and run around in a panic.

Quickly putting my instrument away, I got to my feet as the rumbling increased.

"Shit, an earthquake?! I didn't think we got them here?!" I said, looking around desperately for a structure to hide in- when suddenly, a loud boom came from the skyscrapers a few blocks away followed by what appeared to be a mushroom-cloud of green smoke and light. 

My eyes widened as the cloud sped towards me at top speed, people around me getting swept up in the debris. I turned to run, but was thrown off my feet and hit my head on something nearby, blacking out instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet a new friend.... or is he really new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this story is HEAVILY inspired by the Tales of the FadeWalker, by Rawrzimon- https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115190/chapters/18600520
> 
> and fairly inspired by Finding Hope as well, by DigitalWanderlust- https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444520/chapters/67091830
> 
> Also Obviously I do NOT Own the Dragon Age series, nor do I own The Golden Compass/His Dark Materials. Just my own OC's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt a pounding sensation in my head as I slowly regained consciousness, rubbing the back of my head gently.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened...was that a nuclear explosion or something?" I groaned.

"Your guess is as good as mine." 

My eyes snapped open at the sudden new voice next to me, locking onto what appeared to be a snow-white fox with mint-green tail and eyes.

"Uh, how hard did I hit my head exactly...." I muttered.

"Pretty hard, but I don't think you have a concussion at least." the fox said.

"You're speaking."

"Yes."

"And I... can understand you? Wait, how does a talking fox know what a concussion is anyway?"

"Remember that Golden Compass movie? And the Avengers finding alternate universes?" the fox said.

".....you're telling me I'm in an alternate universe now? Some sort of Golden Compass AU?" I said, the fox nodding at my words. "Ok, fair enough, guess that explains why I don't feel like you're a threat you must be my daemon or whatever. But where are we now?"

"Like I said, your guess is as good as mine. Name's Vix, by the way." 

"Like, Vixen?" I smirked. Vix chuckled, smirking back.

"Maybe. Would be a good pun wouldn't it, seeing as I'm male." he chuckled. "So, look around, any of this look familiar?"

I looked around, noticing rolling hills and empty land as far as I could see, one or two houses in the near distance.

"The countryside, maybe?" I said, getting up. "But if I'm in an alternate universe, maybe not." I said, reaching up to rub my eyes- instantly noticing my glasses were gone.

"Wait, where are my glasses? How can I see perfectly without my glasses?!" I said, panicking a bit before I suddenly burst into a wide grin. "Holy shit. I can see without glasses... I won't have to constantly get my hair stuck in them anymore!!" I cheered excitedly.

"I don't think that's the only thing that's changed about you." Vix chuckled, sounding amused. "You're looking a bit _pointy_ there."

"Why did that sound like a pun...?" I sighed, patting myself over in a general inspection- my legs felt fine, none of the aches I normally had, my stomach was still a bit on the pudgy side and my arms a bit flabby- I quickly noticed I still had freckles adorning my arms and the backs of my hands.

Then I got to my head.

"Wait, I have pointed ears?!" I squeaked.

"From what I know, you look like an elf." Vix said.

"Your Familiar is quite right, young one." a second voice said. Vix suddenly changed from a fox to a wolverine, crouched in front of me protectively, growling softly as a humanoid-figure stepped forward, the only feature visible on it being the basic body-shape of what appeared to be a female, the entire being made up of pure light.

"Who are you?" I said, ready to defend Vix if needed.

"Calm, I mean no harm. I am a Spirit of Wisdom, and you two are in The Fade."

Vix moved back to my side, but stayed a wolverine for now.

"Wait, The Fade? Like, Thedas? Dragon Age? That's a GAME how the bloody hell did I get he- wait, that means I really am an elf?!" I said, dropping to the ground in shock, sitting cross-legged. Wisdom walked closer, stopping a few feet away.

"I do not know how you came here, but you seem to know of our world. I can tell you are not of this world, **da'lan** , and I can also sense that you have great knowledge of this world."

" **Da'lan** \- how do I know what that means?" I said as Vix nuzzled against my side, quickly chasing away any nervousness I felt. "Am I in a new body?"

"Nope. Not as far as I can tell." Vix said. "I might not have been with you physically on Earth, but I know you as well as you know yourself, and I can tell that is your body, the only change is the ears. As for how we know what that word meant- yeah, I knew it too- I'm guessing we were gifted that knowledge upon coming here?"

"For one in your situation, you are surprisingly calm about this." Wisdom noted.

"I've never been one to panic really, I always try my best to stay calm and think things through. Ok, so I'm NOT on Earth, I'm in The Fade in Thedas. I'm in an alternate universe where there's some Golden Compass bullshit going on- not that I'm complaining, Vix, I'm thrilled you're here it's helping me stay calm." I said quickly, causing Vix to smile with pleasure and shift into a main coon cat, curling up on my lap. My fingers immediately threaded into his fur as he purred, calming me further.

"Most important thing is I need to know the date, and how long until the Conclave...Guess we'll find out when we wake up. I assume the reason Demons aren't leaping on me is thanks to you Wisdom?" I asked, causing the Spirit to nod briefly.

"Mages as new and untrained as yourself do tend to be a beacon for demonic possession, though thankfully none have noticed you as of yet." 

I gave the Spirit a blank stare.

"Did...you say Mage?"

"One with the capability to become a Shapeshifter if your Familiar's shifting is anything to go by, it seems." I glanced down at Vix, who nodded in affirmation.

"Ok, see that's gonna be a problem nobody is gonna trust me just because I'm an elf but an Elven Mage, or Apostate? I need to learn enough control to hide my skills from those who would do me harm simply for being a mage." I stated bluntly.

"If that is the case, then perhaps some weapon training would benefit you **da'lan**." 

"Sounds good to me- oh, one more thing. Keep this knowledge way and out of the ears of **Fen'Harel**." I said firmly. Wisdom gave me a skeptical look for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"If you wish. Now, I believe I may know a spirit willing to assist you in regards to learning the basics of weapon wielding."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Backstory and history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of Annie's skillset from earth, and reason as to why she is not panicking (much) in the Fade

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First, Annie is based off aspects of my own personality and normally in other stories she's in would only share SOME similarities to me but she's gonna be a lot, if not just like me in this.

As a result she knows whatever I know from both my own personal interests and backstory.

She has watched many, many movies and series about potential Alternate Universes including but NOT LIMITED TO the Avenger's series and Golden Compass/His Dark Materials series, movies and books.

This is why she is not going into a full-blown panic mode whilst in the Fade she already figured Alternate universes existed and loved the Dragon Age games, so yes she's surprised as anyone would be but she's not scared. 

At least not as much as she would be if she wasn't prepared to some extent.

Second, I was in Girl Guides _(called Girl Scouts in the states but here in Canada it's Girl Guides)_ most of my childhood up until high school. Each level is 3 years about- Sparks and Brownies is for about elementary-school level kids roughly grades Kindergarten to Gr.4, where Guides and Pathfinders is about Grades 5-9 age level.

We learn basic skills like in Boy Scouts- making campfires, tying knots, setting up tents, etc. _(It's not all about selling those cookies though my niece and I made a great team at that part~)_

I also have an interest in survival videos and have watched a lot online especially from the Primitive Technology YT channel here- https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAL3JXZSzSm8AlZyD3nQdBA/videos

I also went on annual fishing trips in my elementary school class with the principal _(IF our class behaved enough lol)_ at the end of the school year for summer, and in winter for ice-fishing _(Still got those tackle boxes in my chest, ah memories~)_

My older-brother also hunts for fun and I've had deer meat and duck and moose before- nothing like buffalo or anything that might compare to Dragon Age/Thedas but the point is I'm not against trying new meats/foods.

Third, I'm Autistic. I tend to babble as a result, amongst other things.  
I have Clethriphobia and Autophobia- a fear of being unable to escape an enclosed space, and fear of abandonment. These will be taken into consideration.

I'm a logical, common-sense person, if somebody is doing something that is overly complicated I will not hesitate to say my piece if common sense dictates there's an easier way.

Also, and this isn't completely relevant to Thedas at all I don't think, but I watched a LOT of Judge Judy, Criminal Minds and CSI growing up for some reason- those just caught my interest dunno why- so the justice-system might not be relevant to Thedas but I know how screwed up folks can be and for example that the best way to hide a human body is to throw it to pigs they EAT EVERYTHING (according to vet shows pigs will even eat each other yeesh)

Point being my knowledge is good enough to form basic survival skills in a place like Thedas, and I hope that this will explain things better and give you guys an understanding of why Annie acts the way she will be.

If there's any questions at all lemme know and I'll answer as best as I can!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EDIT: Since nobody is perfect I'm also taking into account the fact I have a short temper and anger issues- Annie is gonna go bat-shit crazy at the first person to call her a Knife-ear, fair warning~


End file.
